


Imprinting's pain

by leia1229



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leia1229/pseuds/leia1229
Summary: 在狡噛慎也降職為執行官的三個月後。
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Kudos: 2





	Imprinting's pain

**Author's Note:**

> >執監狡宜

陪同執行官外出是監視官的義務。

但，絕對不包括這種事——

汽車座椅獨有的皮革味與車內芳香劑的味道仍清晰可聞。明明具有讓色相安定的鎮定效果，我卻覺得腦袋昏昏沉沉的，或者人類生來自帶的原罪終是勝過了我自以為滴水不漏的精神管理，於是，我與狡噛打破了三個月以來冷漠的距離，與低等動物別無二致地，此刻在封閉的車廂裏沉淪、發洩欲望、渴求彼此。

雨淅淅瀝瀝下著。茫茫雨幕將整座理想的完美都市包圍，泛起霧氣的玻璃則將那些潮濕冰冷都隔絕開去，只剩車內逐漸騰升的熱度。溫熱的氣息落在耳畔，我偏過頭去，而狡噛卻是要不讓我得逞般扣住了我的肩膀——這倒讓我回過神來了，我與狡噛困在雨中，困在車裏，狹窄的車廂讓我退無可退，那些觸感與聲響在密閉的空間進一步放大，濕漉漉的親吻落在脖頸上，一路帶到耳根，冷不防就張嘴咬下。輕吻逐漸演變成噬咬，情欲被熟悉的動作喚醒，隨著狡噛的動作從敏感的頸側又游走到四肢百骸去。

我心中自然是惱火的，狡噛此刻就像沒有教養的狗一樣，在不該留下痕跡的地方恣意妄為，連帶著他身上那股之前不曾有的菸味，烙下一個個屬於狡噛慎也的印記；我想要開口冷聲訓斥，卻又怕一張嘴就會有不得體的聲音傾瀉出來，只得緊緊抿著唇，努力想要把那些呻吟鎖在喉中，但間中仍有幾個含糊的音節違背主人的意向，顫巍巍的洩漏出來。

狡噛卻像是完全沒察覺到我的心情般——或是說他選擇一意孤行，讓兩人的火燒得更旺一點，他的手撫上腹部爾後摸索著這副他已經很熟悉的身軀，在那些隱秘的部位上揉動摩挲，我像是要拒絕那副荒淫的光景收入眼底般又撇開了視線，卻終歸是避無可避，汽車玻璃映出我倆交纏的模樣，那麼的不堪入目，靛青色制服上明黃的公安局標誌色彩鮮明得刺眼，越發使我覺得荒唐。只要手上一使勁，我就能把身前的人推開，在越陷越深前停下來——

「宜野……」手撫上了臉頰，寬大的、略顯粗糙的掌心，有著燙傷疤痕的微妙觸感。

不要那樣叫我。

我抬手，想要制止他的越軌，卻未能抓住他的手，只得看著他親手把那道屏障除下，讓我赤裸裸地面對這一切。

不要露出那樣的表情。

在陰霾底下透出的溫柔和記憶中的光芒在此刻重合成同一個輪廓，陰影、光明一道與我交纏，我被激得頭暈目眩，呼吸混雜了染上情熱的喘息，隨著他手上越來越急躁的動作散亂地落下。他的吻落在肩上、鎖骨、耳邊，極近的水聲一下下地侵入著耳膜，親密得幾乎使我無法承受。

我們再次融為一個整體，在身下在體內勾勒出那熾熱的形狀和欲望，又牽引著、像是引導一塊缺失的拼圖回到它應有的地方。我身上幾近赤裸著，唯獨是還披著那件象徵飼主身份的外套，冰冷的靛藍像一個嘲諷的笑話。狹窄的車廂乘載不住太過激烈的動作，搖晃感讓我有種正在半空墜落的失重錯覺。綿綿密密的雨終是演變成傾盆大雨，我只能在律動中勉強勾住狡噛的臂彎，在狂暴的雨裏慢慢地、慢慢地環過他的背，不像擁抱，倒像是在窒息中向誰呼救。

狡噛扶著我的腰猛力向上頂，嵌入我體內的炙熱強硬地撐開甬道，酸麻鈍疼一股腦全從身體裡往外湧，如同洪水般叫我滅頂溺斃。到底這算是他佔有著我、還是我佔有著他呢？被一點點撐開的感覺讓我終於叫了出聲，我在呼喊著誰的名字嗎？而我已經有點看不清狡噛的臉龐了，他似是想要湊近我的唇，卻又堪堪地錯過，埋進我的肩頸處，爾後在鎖骨留下一個灼痛的齒印。

＊

溫熱的水流一遍一遍地沖刷著我的肌膚，祛除表面的寒冷，暖意逐漸充盈著我的渾身上下，甚至使我發痛了。

在慘白的燈光下，我端詳鎖骨上的齒印，那個勉強算是沒有出血的印記，鮮艷的血色就這樣在皮膚底下透了出來，我的指尖摸索著那一個簡陋又野蠻的紋章——它是多麼深刻而執著地印在我的身體上啊。可是無論多麼的疼痛，那些傷總有一天是要消散的，像是隆冬積下的雪注定要被一場雨洗去，不留痕跡。

可就算是那麼漆黑的雨夜中，我還是能看見，看見那深邃又靜謐的藍色，像是要深深的刻在我的視網膜上。我不禁懷疑，就算表面上、肉體上的烙印退去了——

在我的靈魂上，是否也帶著那麼的一個標記呢？

**Author's Note:**

> （燉肉怎麼能這麼難，非常恐怖 兄弟.jpg）


End file.
